fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Piece of Junk
The Piece of Junk is a ghost ship crafted with enough Sorcery involved to open a chain of Alchemy shops from here to the end of the next millennium. In simplest terms, the ship is saturated with elemental power and can constitute is own localized plane of pseudo-reality. It is not altogether of this world, and that is why it is both a blessing and a curse to be its owner. It is a gilded cage whose captain is bounded to it in spirit and body. They can leave it for a short duration but always it calls them back and binds them to its rotting timbers. It is mostly invisible to the detection means employed in this century. You can see it visually through a field of distortion, but unless you are looking for it you are not likely to see it. Overview Sylph spirits loyally serve whoever is the master of this vessel and comprise roughly two thirds of the normal crew compliment. The strong concentration of Eternano that permeates the vessel, makes those within it a lot stronger. This ship is not within the normal confines of time and space and can almost be accounted as a pocket realm in its own right. Normal buildings collect their dimensions inwardly to a very minor yet noticeable aspect, yet some structures gain a life of their own and draw their power from their ability to focus their force-lines inwardly, becoming themselves like enormous focal points of energy. This is in some ways the same as the principle behind Requip. History Centuries ago there was an explorer of great ingenuity and imagination who convinced the magic council to fund an expedition to the east with the intent of discovering the mysterious lost empire of Lemuria using a specially constructed ship incorporating the best building techniques that were known to his generation. That the fledgling expedition failed, so no future expeditions were tried. Anyway, what is not generally known is that the basic plans for the ship were preserved in the archive, along with a description of how it was rigged and outfitted. A few centuries later these plans were found and revived, reasoning that stronger Military aviation to establish commercial domination over the known world of that age. The Emperor agreed and gave his blessing to the construction of the largest vessel of its era. That courtier was named Han Bolo and he was a practitioner of https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Lost_Magic Lost Magic. He reasoned that this vessel could be made more air worthy if it incorporated a few handy spells and a bit of archaic magic, perhaps a few dozen https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Enchantment enchantments and the blessings of a God or Two, coupled with your basic pact with https://fairytailfanon.fandom.com/wiki/Black_Magic dark malevolent forces. The project suffered budget cutbacks in the wake of the failed invasion, so Han Bolo's project got shelved after the ship was close to completion. Han did not take the news very well and saw to funding its completion from his own embezzled finances. When the Tax Collectors came knocking on his door he took to the air with an unsavory crew of cutthroats he had recruited. He became known as the Eunuch Pirate and enjoyed a moderately successful career. He also proved to be the first of many victims of his own ambitious dreams, and the ship has ever since passed hands from one Captain to the next. Trivia This is based off the ship from the fanfic A Very Scary Thought It is first come first serve Category:Airship Category:Free Use Category:Tung Chiao